Users may interact with virtual objects within a virtual environment in a number of manners. In some cases, users may manipulate a physical object in the real world in order to interact with a virtual object. Such interactions may involve augmented reality technology, which may integrate 2D and/or 3D virtual objects into live video that is digitally processed and “augmented” with the 2D and/or 3D virtual objects. In other words, this digital processing can mix real and virtual worlds together, in real and/or near-real time. Conventionally, visual and/or audio feedback may provide a sense of interaction with virtual objects to users. For example, a virtual object may be presented to a user on a display where the virtual object can be seen as moving with or without accompanying sound effects. In existing systems, however, no physical sense of interaction with virtual objects is provided to users.